Las Traumaticas Historias de Alicia
by LanaAsahi
Summary: Alicia, cansada de su vida, se pierde en un bosque, en él encuentra un teatro, alli su juicio acaba de empezar, la jueza, Muñeca de Cuerda, Gear el guardian del reloj, el Jardinero Maldito enamorado de la Hechizera del Tiempo, la Ama del Cementerio, sirvienta de la Hechizera, la mesera y su parte buena Irregular viven el teatro del Amo del Infernal Jardin.
1. Chapter 1

**_Las Traumáticas Historias de Alicia_**

**CAPITULO-1: El Teatro del Bosque.**

Yace ella en la hierba en una tarde. No tenía otra alternativa, si quería paz, tenía que alejarse de su familia, pero no podía. Su vida no era horrible, mas no la quería, no le gustaba. Sus padres, su hermana. Le daba igual lo que le pudiese ocurrir. Ella, de estatura normal, piel clara, pelo ondulado, rubio, casi oro a la vista, llamada Alicia, no soportaba seguir allí.

_¿Entonces por qué no sigues al conejo?_

No era la primera vez que le preguntaban. No, ¿Por qué seguir a un conejo inexistente? Producto de Lewis Carroll, ella, no era la misma Alicia curiosa que siguió al conejo con chaleco. Pero todos son curiosos, ella no era una excepción.

Oscurece, no podía quedarse allí de noche, a saber que había. Se levantó, caminó hacia el bosque, tenía que recordar el camino de vuelta, no quería perderse.

Alicia camino por el bosque. Una Torre con un Reloj se veía cerca, fue hacia allí. Detrás había un cementerio, entró dentro, parecía un teatro, estaba vacío. En el telón, el asiento de juez.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó una chica de unos 12 años rubia, de ojos azules, su pelo se sujetaba en una coleta, llevaba un traje blanco. A su lado un niño igual a ella, solo que vestía un traje más elegante y llevaba cadenas, rojas en las muñecas y azules en las piernas.

-Yo, soy Alicia-Alicia se extrañó ¿Qué hacían allí unos chicos tan jóvenes?

-Yo soy Waiter, la mesera de la Ama del Cementerio, él es Irregular, es mi parte buena, está atrapado dentro de la Ama de las Muñecas de Cuerda-Dijo la niña.

-¿Cómo que atrapado?

-Las cadenas… Yo soy solo un reflejo, en realidad, estoy atrapado dentro de la Muñeca de Cuerda, las cadenas, no me dejan ser del todo libre-Dijo Irregular.

-Ven, ven, ven-Dijo Waiter.

-Queremos presentarte a alguien-Siguió Irregular. Los dos le dieron la mano, Alicia fue con ellos, fuera del teatro. Llegaron al cementerio de detrás.

- Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!-Comenzaron a decir los niños. El cementerio abrió sus puertas.

En medio de allí, una mujer sentada en un trono, vestía de rojo, su pelo era anaranjado, en su mano derecha, una copa roja.

-La soberana del cementerio, Vanika Conchita- Dijo Irregular.

-¿Así que, traéis mi cena?-Dijo la mujer.

Cogió a Alicia por la muñeca y sonrió-¿Cuál será tu sabor? Quisiera ahora averiguar.

Alicia mordió a la Ama del Cementerio, salió de allí corriendo. Sin darse cuanta apareció dentro del teatro. Delante suyo solo un espejo amarillo de doble luna. Este flotaba, Alicia se acercó a él, este empezó a brillar.

Alicia ya no estaba en un viejo teatro, estaba en un reluciente castillo, amarillo, muebles elegantes y, sentada en su trono, una chica rubia, parecida a Waiter y a su lado un chico parecido a Irregular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo-2: Soberbia.**

-¡Ahora, todos de rodillas!-Dijo la chica.

Todos se pusieron de rodillas-¡Que viva la soberana Rilliane Lucefania d'Austriche!

-¡Retiraos todos!-Mandó.

-Princesa Rilliane- Dijo el chico.

-¿Qué quieres Allen?

-Recuerdas que hoy es el baile ¿No?

-Si-Una mujer de pelo largo y blanco, con heterocromía, el derecho verde y el izquierdo azul, en las manos unas líneas cruzadas.

-Disculpe, soberana Rilliane, pero, ya no me queda dinero, no tengo comida, vendí mis últimos objetos de valor para comprar comida para mí y para dos chicas que acogí, por favor, su noble majestad, si su amabilidad me diese unas pocas monedas para sobrevivir.

-¡No!

-Pero… ¡Su majestad!-La mujer susurró-Me las pagaras…

Rilliane tiró de una cuerda y vinieron soldados, cogieron a la mujer y la llevaron a fuera del palacio-Si todos hacen igual que tú, si intentan rebelarse, diles que de todos ellos me desharé.

La noche del baile llegó. Allí se encontraban los gobernantes de diferentes Países, el Azul País, Verde País, Lila País y Rosa País.

Alicia se quedó en un rincón, nadie podía verla, ni tocarla, tampoco oírla.

Rilliane fue donde estaba el príncipe del País Azul. Era joven, de pelo rubio, casi castaño muy claro, ojos azules y traje azul.

-Hola, yo quería pedirte, si quieres bailar conmigo-Dijo Rilliane.

-¿Contigo?

-Sí, quiero que seas mi pareja.

-¿Cómo? Este amor es imposible, además, yo amo a la princesa del País Verde-Dijo señalando a una chica también joven, pelo castaño claro y largo, ojos marrones, era muy delgada y bastante alta, vestida de verde.

Alicia fue a la cocina, allí estaban Allen el sirviente de Rilliane y otra mujer un poco más mayor que él.

-Allen-Musitó la mujer.

-¿Si, hermana?-Preguntó el chico.

-Me estoy muriendo de una enfermedad, moriré pronto…

-¿¡Que!?

-Sé que no debería de trabajar, pero ya sabes cómo es la soberana, mas tenía que decirte la verdad y este era el momento.

-El… ¿El qué?

-Los reyes del País Amarillo tuvieron gemelos, pero los gemelos solían dar mala suerte al gobernar, por eso el rey mandó a matar al que nació último, pero la reina no lo quería así que mandó a su sirvienta de confianza a adoptar al niño como si fuera suyo. Cuando volví a casa, dije a mis padres que era un niño bastardo, ellos decidieron decir que era hijo suyo. Allen, yo no soy tu autentica hermana, y papa y mama no son tus padres, tus padres eran los reyes del País Amarillo y Rilliane, es tu hermana gemela-Dijo la mujer apenada.

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Somos muy parecidos... Yo-Yo... Amé a la princesa, me enamoré de ella, ahora es mi hermana ¿Qué le diré?

-A... Allen-La mujer cayó al suelo.

-¡Hermana!-Allen corre hacia ella, estaba pálida y perdía el calor corporal.

Los cocineros se acercaron

-¿Así que tu hermana murió ayer? Que lastima, era muy buena sirvienta, era la mejor, ahora, espero que lo seas tú, en realidad ya lo eres, ella fue la primera y tú el segundo, Allen, te nombro ministro.

-Her… Soberana Rilliane-Dijo inclinándose.

-Ministro Allen, estoy enfadada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Con la princesa del Verde País, me robó a mi príncipe azul ayer en el baile ¿Qué harás?

-Prometo que la ruina al Verde País vendrá-Allen parecía triste.

El Verde País fue invadido, numerosos hogares ardieron y muchas vidas se perdieron. Ni el dolor ni sufrimiento alcanzaron a la princesa.

Alicia entró en la que debía ser la habitación de Allen. Allí estaba él, con un periódico en las manos

-Princesa del Verde País muerta-Comenzó a llorar-Yo te he amado de verdad... lo siento mucho... por matarte...

Alicia entró en la habitación de Rilliane, en el tocador vio a ese espejo amarillo, entonces entraron Rilliane y Allen.

-Ri… Rilliane, tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Allen.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?

-Pues-Se comenzó a oír gritos, y muchos pasos. Rilliane miró por la ventana, una enorme multitud intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Son los ciudadanos... Vienen a...-Rilliane no terminó.

-Hermana...-Allen cogió a Rilliane del brazo y la llevo a su habitación-... Ponte mi ropa...

-¿Eh?

-Me haré pasar por ti, cumpliré el castigo...

-No puedes...

-Querida princesa, hermana...-Allen se vistió igual que ella y se soltó el pelo, era una copia de Rilliane, él le dio una túnica y dijo que se marchara.

Rilliane así hizo, se marchó y Allen fue al lugar de su hermana, la mujer de pelo blanco, vestida de rojo cogió a Allen-Te dije que me las pagarías... Por todo, por la princesa del Verde País, por los ciudadanos y por mi esposo al que mataste…

Entonces entró el príncipe del Azul País.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la mujer.

-Vengo a vengar a mi amada princesa del Verde País, ella ordenó matarla-Dijo empuñando su espada.

-¡No! La llevaremos ante justicia...-La mujer llevó a Allen fuera del palacio-¡Desde hoy será día de paz!

Metieron a Allen a la cárcel, este estaba sentado en la cama-... A las tres, será mi fin, al menos, salve a mi princesa...

Fijó su vista a la ventanilla, comenzaron a caer pétalos amarillos de allí-... Hermana...

Finalmente la hora llego, el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, la mujer de armadura roja llevó a Allen a una guillotina, delante de todo el País. Allen puso su cabeza.

Alicia contemplaba la escena, a su lado vino corriendo Rilliane, escondida en la túnica, miró a su hermano y le sonrió, este también la miró y le sonrió. La mujer cortó la cuerda de la guillotina, Rilliane comenzó a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo-3: La hija de la Maldad.**

'¡Ahora, todos de rodillas!'  
Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar,  
Existió un reino de la inhumanidad.  
Y ese lugar era gobernado por,  
La joven princesa de catorce años de edad.

Poseía lujosos y elegantes muebles.  
Un sirviente con un rostro muy similar.  
Su corcel se llamaba Josephine.  
'Todo cuanto quería podía poseer'

Si el dinero escaseaba, no era de importar.  
Bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya está.  
'En cuanto la gente vaya contra mí,  
De todos ellos me desharé'

'¡Ahora, todos de rodillas!'  
Malvada rosa entre flores finas,  
Con hermosos y vivos colores.  
Rodeada de hierba, que creció a su alrededor.  
Que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudrieron.

La tirana princesa se enamoró,  
Del hombre de azul, del otro lado del mar.  
Sin embargo, este a su vez se enamoró,  
De la princesa que gobernaba el Verde País.

La princesa, llena de envidia.  
Al ver a su ministro, también cautivado  
Con una serena voz, dijo esto:  
'Prometo que la ruina al Verde País vendrá'

Numerosos hogares ardieron en llamas,  
Numerosas vidas se perdieron allí.  
La pena y el sufrimiento de las personas,  
No alcanzaron a la princesa

'¡Ah! ¡Pero si ya es la hora de la merienda!'  
Malvada rosa y de fragante olor,  
Dentro de una maníaca combinación.  
Aunque sea bella está cubierta de espinas,  
No podía ser tocada, no te dejes engañar.

Para derrotar a la princesa del Mal,  
La gente finalmente se levantó y así,  
Aquellos que se revelaron los conducía,  
Una espadachina de armadura carmesí.

Todos los que se habían aliado ahora,  
Consiguieron tomar el país completo.  
Se llevó al cabo una gran guerra,  
'Los soldados no fueron enemigos nunca'

Finalmente, cuando todo terminó,  
Todos los sirvientes huyeron dejándola.  
La princesa fina y encantadora,  
Por fin fue capturada  
'¡Ah! ¡Tan brusca como hombre!'

Una malvada rosa y de fragante olor,  
Con hermosos y vivos colores.  
Es un paraíso para ella, aquel lugar,  
Que de a poco consiguió su alma derrumbar.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar.  
Existió un reino de la inhumanidad.  
Y ese lugar era gobernado por,  
La joven princesa de catorce años de edad.

La ejecución seria a las tres de la tarde,  
La hora en la que las campanas sonaban.  
La persona a la que llamaban princesa,  
Se encontraba ahora solitaria en prisión.

Finalmente la hora acordada llego,  
Las campanas anunciaban el fin de la bruja.  
Y sin ver a los presente por última vez,  
Ella dijo esto tranquila:  
'¡Ah! ¡Pero si es hora de la merienda!'

Malvada rosa, se está despertando,  
Con hermosos y vivos colores.  
Las personas de hoy en día hablan de ella y dicen,  
'Ella fue realmente la Hija de la Maldad'

Todo se iluminó, Alicia volvió al teatro, estaba sentada en el suelo. Los dos chicos llegaron donde estaba Alicia.  
-Nadie escapa de la Ama del Cementerio-Dijo Waiter.  
-Rilliane... Allen...-Dijo Alicia. Waiter e Irregular parecían sorprendidos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Waiter.  
-Lo he visto, en el espejo, erais vosotros...-Dijo Alicia levantándose.  
-No éramos exactamente nosotros-Irregular se acercó a ella-Eran nuestras vidas anteriores, las primeras con el pecado...  
-Pecado ¿Que pecado?-Alicia se echó atrás.  
-Soberbia, y ese es nuestro espejo, el espejo de Lucefania, Rilliane y Allen, Carla y Manuel y ahora somos Waiter e Irregular...-Dijo Waiter, Alicia no entendió.  
-¿Habían más antes de vosotros y después de Rilliane y Allen?  
-Sí, nosotros éramos personas normales, hasta que la conocimos, nuestro hermano la conoció primero, ella, demonio de sangre pura, atrapada en un mundo humano, será destruido, allí nos volvimos pecados, ella no nos lo dijo cuándo lo supo, su intención era coleccionarlos...-Allen bajó el tono de voz.  
-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Alicia, pero los gemelos fueron al espejo y entraron en él.  
Alicia, salió de esa habitación, corrió hasta llegar al centro del teatro, allí una chica, también joven, de unos 14 años, estaba sentada en la silla del juez, tenía el pelo negro, muy rizado y casi hasta la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba un vestido azul claro y blanco, ojos café, en su mano, un mazo. Alicia miro la llave de cuerda que tenía en la espalda.  
-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la chica.  
-Me llamo Alicia…  
-Yo soy la Muñeca de Cuerda, tu juicio está a punto de empezar…-Dijo mirándola.  
-¿Juicio? ¿Qué juicio?  
-Juzgare tus pecados, si eres inocente, saldrás de aquí, si eres culpable, si tu pecado es menor, morirás siendo devorada por la Ama del Cementerio, si tu pecado es mayor, el Amo del Jardín Infernal elegirá un castigo para ti…-Alicia miró a la Muñeca de Cuerda, se acercó a ella.  
-Pero yo no tengo pecados.  
-Todo el mundo los tiene, menor, mayor o capital, solo los niños recién nacidos se salvan, cuando alguien muere, viene aquí, su alma es juzgada, la maldad y bondad suben y bajan en la balanza injusta, si las dos quedan iguales, es pecado menor, si el lado de la maldad baja, es pecado mayor, y el lado de la bondad naja, es inocente…-Dijo cogiendo la balanza.  
-¿Y el pecado capital?-Alicia la miró a los ojos.  
-Los 7 Pecados Capitales, son los que juzgan…-La Muñeca de Cuerda se levanta y camina alrededor, mientras camina la llave gira en su espalda.  
Alicia se acerca a ella sigilosamente y, será curiosidad, coge la llave. Todo volvió a iluminarse, sentía que se ahogaba, sentía estar bajo el agua, burbujas flotaban a su alrededor mientras las algas de agua dulce bailaban con las burbujas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo-4: Pereza.**

Dejó de sentir el agua, ya no se ahogaba, se levantó de un duro suelo, era un dormitorio enorme, en la cama, sentados, una mujer muy joven parecida a la Muñeca de Cuerda, a su lado un hombre con bata de médico.

-Hija, acordamos juntar todo el dinero, con la condición de que te casaras con el marques…-Dijo el hombre cogiendo la mano de la mujer.

-Ya lo sé papa, el marques Blanckenheim…-Dijo apenada.

-Si… así que suerte en tu boda, mañana, Margarita... Hija mía…-Dijo el doctor, dejando su mano, luego se marchó.

Alicia apareció en un altar. Allí la mujer, llamada Margarita, con otro hombre, el hombre era idéntico al príncipe del Azul País, el mismo color de pelo y ojos.

Estos se estaban casando, después apareció en medio de la calle, allí estaba ese hombre, el marques Blanckenheim con un algunas chicas a su alrededor. Enseguida apareció en la casa de Margarita.

-… Un matrimonio, motivado por el dinero… Por ser la hija de un, doctor con gran riqueza-Se decía Margarita- _El dinero es todo lo que te importa… _La promesa que hicimos, cuando éramos niños, la olvidaste, pero yo solo vengo para tu lado estar…

De pronto llego el hombre.

-¿Cómo te fue el día?-Preguntó Margarita.

-Muy mal, he estado toda la semana sin dormir, esta noche tampoco podre…-Dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla.

Margarita fue a una habitación, allí tenia medicamentos de su padre, comenzó a mezclar algunos, horas después salió de la habitación. Llevaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente. Margarita fue a su habitación, allí el marques estaba sentado en el escritorio.

-No puedo soportar lo poco descansado que estas, por eso he creado esta medicina que te hará dormir, es una poderosa medicina para dormir, es un regalo especial para ti-Dijo y le dio el frasco. Él se lo bebió y rápidamente se durmió.

-Sí que funciona-Dijo Margarita-Todos aquí tienen algún tipo de preocupación… mi madre, mi padre, los de la ciudad… Les daré este regalo y podrán dormir en paz...

Margarita comenzó a darle la medicina a toda la ciudad, a sus padres, los otros médicos y enfermeros, a los vecinos, llegó al palacio, allí, la mujer de pelo blanco y armadura carmesí estaba sentada en el trono.

-¿Así que es una medicina?

-Sí, sé que no duermes por las noches, así que la hice para hacer dormir a quien la bebiera, es una medicina especial-Dijo Margarita y le ofreció, ella se la bebió, también se durmió.

Alicia se extrañó que salieran los mismos personajes, la mujer de armadura carmesí, el hombre que, ahora era esposo de Margarita, antes fue el príncipe del Azul País.

Margarita se pasó día y noche sin dormir, les daba a todos la medicina, hasta que todos se durmieron. Ella estaba en su casa mirando por una enorme ventana-Vayan a dormir con este veneno, con este veneno pueden ir a descansar. Soy la princesa que trae dulce sueños, vengo para darle eterna felicidad…

Margarita se bebió la medicina- …Ha llegado la hora en la que yo pueda dormir también, me convertiré en la bella durmiente…

Enseguida se cayó al suelo, murió, por un tiempo. Tiempo después se comenzó a moverse, pero no podía levantarse…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo-5: El Regalo que trajo la Princesa del Sueño.**

_Regalo (Ingles):_

_Presente, Caridad, Donación._

_(Alguien) Habilidad especial, Talento Innato._

_(Británico Coloquial) Algo Barato, Tarea Fácil._

_Vayan a dormir con este regalo._

_Con este regalo pueden ir a descansar._

_Soy la princesa que trae dulce sueño._

_Vengo para darles eterna felicidad._

_Aun que fue un matrimonio,_

_Motivado por el dinero._

_'Aun así pude llegar a amarte'_

_Eres solo un inútil,_

_Ahogado en la lujuria._

_'Pero yo te amaba de mucho antes'_

_Por ser la hija de un,_

_Doctor con gran riqueza._

_'El dinero es todo lo que te importa'_

_La promesa que hicimos,_

_Cuando niños la olvidaste._

_'Pero lo acepto solo para a tu lado estar'_

_No puedo soportarlo,_

_Verte así de cansado,_

_Por eso te daré una medicina._

_Te dará dulces sueños,_

_Y podrás recuperarte._

_Es un regalo ¡Especial para ti!_

_¡Vayan a dormir con este regalo!_

_Con este regalo pueden ir a descansar._

_Soy la princesa que trae dulce sueño._

_Vengo para darles eterna felicidad._

**_Al casarse con el marques Blanckenheim,_**

**_Ella finalmente sintió el peso de la realidad._**

**_Solo cuando Margarita se sentía muy preocupada,_**

**_Su amiga, Julia, le enseñó como perfeccionar un 'Regalo' que era una medicina para el descanso._**

**_Margarita le dio el 'Regalo' a su esposo._**

**_'Es una poderosa medicina para dormir' dijo ella._**

_Todos aquí tienen algún tipo de preocupación._

_Mi padre, mi madre_

_Y los que viven aquí._

_Por aquellos que no pueden dormir por el estrés._

_Les haré un regalo,_

_Para hacerlos dormir._

_Una vez que ya estas flotando en tus sueños._

_Los problemas, los pensamientos crueles y demás._

_Todo podrás olvidar mientras durmiendo estas._

_Y cual bebé en su cuna,_

_Todo vas a dejar ir._

**_(Marques Blanckenheim, fallecido.)_**

**_(Doctor feliz, un estado crítico.)_**

**_(24 muertes en un hospital, causa desconocida.)_**

**_(Toragay está hundida por el pánico debido a la enfermedad desconocida.)_**

**_Detrás de la escena esta la Organización Criminal Pere Noel. (¿Papa Noel?)_**

**_(¿El gobierno de Elphegort confiará la investigación a la Casa Fresis?)_**

**_(El tráfico entre la Capital y Toragay está ahora cortada.)_**

**_(La fundación Fresis y su equipo de investigación partió hacia Toragay.)_**

**_(Toragay ya está en un estado crítico.)_**

_Regalo (Ingles):_

_Presente, Caridad, Donación._

_(Alguien) Habilidad especial, Talento Innato._

_(Británico Coloquial) Algo Barato, Tarea Fácil._

_Regalo (Alemán):_

_Sustantivo Veneno, Ruina, Veneno Mortal_

_Luego de beber mi poción._

_Todos los ciudadanos,_

_Alcanzaron la felicidad._

_Todos sin excepción._

_Yo la única que ha estado,_

_Noche tras noche sin dormir._

_He ganado riqueza y libertad._

_Vayan a dormir con este veneno,_

_Con este veneno pueden ir a descansar._

_Soy la princesa que trae dulce sueño,_

_Una mujer que busca esperanza._

_¡Toda mi vida, como una marioneta!_

_Fui usada solo para complacer a los demás._

_Por dentro me encontraba hecha pedazos,_

_Por eso todo quería destrozar._

_Poderoso, más allá de lo humano._

_Sus efectos por siempre,_

_Se quedaran en tu interior._

_Ha llegado…_

_La hora en que yo pueda dormir también,_

_Y ahora me convertiré en…_

_La Bella Durmiente…_

-¿¡Que haces!?-Preguntó la Muñeca de Cuerda. La llave comenzó a pararse, hasta detenerse. La Muñeca de Cuerda fue substituida por una verdadera muñequita de cuerda igual a ella.

Alicia se asustó. Salió corriendo de allí, salió del teatro y se encontró a un hombre cortando las hojas de las plantas, algunas de ellas marchitas.

-No pises las flores, si lo haces, estarás maldita-Dijo el hombre. Era alto, de pelo castaño igual que el de la Muñeca de Cuerda y corto. Tenía los ojos azules, alrededor de la pupila, marrones. Su ropa estaba gastada, llevaba ropa formal, botas y pantalones negros y una chaqueta lila, en la cintura, atada en una cinta lila bastante larga, una espada.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el hombre dejando las tijeras.

-Soy Alicia…

-Yo soy el Jardinero Maldito ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me perdí en el bosque y acabé aquí, uno niños llamados Waiter e Irregular me llevaron con la Ama del Cementerio, conseguí escapar de ella, pero…-El Jardinero Maldito interrumpió a Alicia.

-¿Escapaste de la Ama del Cementerio? Nadie nunca ha escapado de ella-Dijo sorprendido-Ella los atrapa antes de que puedan correr…

-… Pues yo escapé, me encontré con esa mujer, la Muñeca de Cuerda y, al tocar la llave que tenía en la espalda, esta se convirtió en una auténtica muñeca…-Dijo apartando la vista del Jardinero. No quería saber si estaba triste o enfadado, que la iría a matar o llevarla con la Ama del Cementerio.

-Está bien,-Dijo, Alicia se le miró, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos-Solo hay que darle cuerda.

Alicia abrió un poco la puerta, miro a todos lados pero la muñequita ya no estaba allí-Seguro que Gear ya le ha dado cuerda…-Dijo el Jardinero.

Alicia posó su vista a la espada. El Jardinero cogió las tijeras y Alicia se acercó a la espada.

Todo volvió a Iluminarse, estaba en algún palacio.


End file.
